phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Genus Vita and Genus Morte (Aura)
Description Genus Vita manifests as a transparent, black mist circling around the user, while Genus Morte manifests as a white mist instead. As the Auras grow, a small amount of the other's color will be added into each user's mist as well. When the two users of the Aura stand close to one another, these mists will instead circle around both users instead, but not mixing with one another, forming a constantly spinning semblance of the symbol of Yin and Yang. As the auras grow, so to does the distance that this phenomenon can occur. History Long ago there was a pair, a brother and sister. They had a lot of trying times, but their bond with each other proved to be unbreakable. One day, it was said that they encountered at least one member of the legendary Tao Trio. They took pity on the brother and sister, and granted upon them this special Aura. As time passed, the potential to carry this Aura passed down the bloodline, but only to pairs of siblings born at most within a year of one another. Some would see this as a blessing that the two would no doubt forge an unbreakable bond that would not be weathered by the most trying circumstances, while others would believe it a curse that the two would be cursed with bad luck all of their life. However, there have been cases of this pair of Auras appearing outside of this bloodline, even if it is a rarity indeed. If a pair of closely-born siblings with a strong bond face especially trying circumstances...Legend says that there will be a chance that they can be blessed, or cursed depending on one's point of view, with this special Aura. A testament to a bond, and perhaps a warning of bad times ahead. Move(s) and Ability(s) Vita Level 1: Maintainer of Balance (Ability): Aura can only be activated near the Genus Morte User, and will fail if the Morte User faints. All the buffs/debuffs are shared between the two users. The user of this Aura can transition these buffs/debuffs between the two (Can only transition two per turn, and doing this takes up the movement slot). Heals 15% Health per turn. Level 2: Life Siphon: The User transfers their own life force to the Morte User. Heals whatever % is sacrificed to the Morte user. (User is not allowed to faint themselves using this move) Level 6: Rebalance: At the cost of 15% health, The user can boost one stat (Except Evasion) of themselves or the Morte User. However, the move may only be used to balance out the total number of boosts each user has, to make them equal (May be used twice in one turn if needed to balance out the number (The cost applies for each boost)) Level 12: Purification: At the cost of 25% health, the User may remove a status condition from themselves or the Morte User, and expel it into the area around them, with a 75% chance of giving this same status condition to enemies. Can only be used once per turn. Level 17: Essence of Protection: At the cost of 35% health, The user creates a shield around the Morte User, protecting them from any damage. Half the amount of damage protected against in this manner will instead heal both users. If this move is used, the user may not use a second move this turn. Level 20: Wicked Mirror: At the cost of 60% health, the user reflects the buffs and debuffs of both users to opponents, buffs being reflected into debuffs to opponents, and debuffs being reflected to buffs for the opponent. At the same time, the opponent's buffs and debuffs are also reflected to the users in the same way. (Affects everyone except allies besides the users) If this move is used, no other move may be taken this turn. Morte Level 1: Sole Protector (Ability): Aura can only be activated near the Genus Vita User, and will fail if the Vita User faints. User can choose to take any damage directed at the Vita User.(Only works with single-hit moves directed at the Vita User) (Passive Effect can be toggled on and off, though doing so will cost the movement slot. Default is On) Level 2: Warden's Rend (Type: Typeless/Dmg type: Physical/Power: 10, Acc: 90)- Shaping a translucent claw from their own aura energy, the user reaps a foe's essence with a weakening strike. (Successful strikes steal 1 stack of a chosen stat to be attributed to Vita or Morte user.) Level 4: Territorial Roar- Stronger the first time used in battle; the user marks their families territory, releasing a ghastly torrent of misty wind to forcibly throw back pursuers, interrupting attacks. (First time battle use: Interrupts incoming attacks and sends foes flying backwards; Consecutive uses: 25% to cause an opponent to flinch.) Level 7: Vengeful Wrath- (Type: Typeless/Dmg type: Physical/Base Dmg: 40 + 5 for every 10% is missing from Vita and Morte's Max health.; Acc: 85; not affected by dmg buffs) A rage filled claw ravages the users target, a frightening cleave that increases in power the more health is missing from both Vita and Morte's total health pool. Level 13: Corruption- Converting positivity into negativity, the Morte user burns a buff currently placed on them and releases a debilitating miasma that covers the battlefield, weakening foes caught in it's wake with an increasing intensity depending on how many buffs are consumed. (1 buff= -10% enemy Acc; 2 buff= -10% enemy Acc, Inflicts Poison status; 3 buffs= -20% enemy Acc, Inflicts Poison Status, Causes Confusion. Lasts 3 turns; takes up two actions; Can't be stacked once activated.) Level 18: Sentinel's Challenge: The user leers at a single opponent, invading their mind with a powerful taunt that draws them into a battle with the Morte user, meanwhile the user's aura condenses towards the user...punishing the target for a portion of any damage they deal. (Lasts 4 turns; Reflects 10% of all damage received back to attacker.) Level 20: Wicked Choke (Power: --, Acc: 75%)- Morte user lashes out with two metaphysical claws and closes in on a single target, binding them in place while ghostly hands slowly squeeze the essence out of their spirit for each buff or debuff currently on them (Both user and victim cannot act while move is active, Victim is protected from outside damage while covered by hands, consumes 1 buff or debuff each turn active, lasts until all buffs/debuffs are consumed or until user deactivates manually; 1 buff= 20% dmg to enemy, 1 debuff= 15% health back to Morte or Vita.) Aura Overflare Balance Corruption: Takes both Users turns to use, but the effect of this move is dependent on who initiates the Overflare. -'Vita': Buffs between both users are consumed, and both users are healed by a total of 10% per buff consumed -'Morte': Debuffs placed on all the enemies are consumed, and each individual enemy takes 10% total HP damage for every debuff they had consumed. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura